De sirvienta a ¿Estrella de Rock?
by PennyLane98
Summary: ¡Bienvenido al Internado de Arte Sweet Amoris! Donde viven y estudian los hijos de las más grandes estrellas. Penny Lane llega al gran internado, pero a trabajar. ¡CÓMO UNA SIRVIENTA! Ah no, eso no, por favor...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo. Esta vez vengo con un prólogo de un nuevo fic que espero les agrade. Hay indicaciones al final del capítulo, léanlas por favor. Sin nada más que decir. ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Una chica de largo cabello violeta y ojos bicolores camina por los pasillos de un instituto grande, realmente grande, buscando la sala de profesores. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Fácilmente se perdió; era lógico, a pesar de vivir en la residencia de estudiantes, era la primera vez que pisaba el lugar donde llevaba a cabo las clases el Internado de Arte Sweet Amoris.

Esta chica se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y para eso debemos hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo.

Penny Lane llegó a la puerta del Internado, con sus maletas en una mano, y un papel con la ubicación de la sala de estar de empleados en la otra. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Fácil de explicar: Necesitaba trabajo.

Expulsada de su anterior instituto por no poder pagar, su padre huyó de su casa al no tener como salir de todas las deudas en las que estaba enfrascado. Quedó sola, pues su madre estaba muerta. Investigó, y descubrió que su tía Agatha era el único familiar que estaba con vida. La contactó, y de alguna manera su tía la logró llevar desde Kyoto, Japón, a París. Pero pronto el dinero empezó a escasear, y el empleo de Agatha como cocinera en un pequeño restaurante no bastaba. Así que llegó el turno de Penny de trabajar. ¿Pero dónde?

-¡Penny Lane! Mira lo que conseguí para ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Una oferta de trabajo?

-Sí, en el Internado de Arte Sweet Amoris.

Ese internado… Solo las personas más ricas estudiaban ahí. Había gente de todo el mundo, todos eran hijos de famosos compositores, cantantes, estrellas de rock, pintores y muchas cosas más. Penny Lane tenía grandes esperanzas en su futuro; ella era un prodigio musical, cantaba de una manera excepcional y sabía tocar todo instrumento que le daban, pero tenía un problema: Pánico Escénico.

Sus esperanzas crecieron aun más cuando, estando en Japón, dieron un aviso a nivel mundial: El Internado daba becas a las personas con recursos económicos bajos con talento para poder vivir ahí. Penny Lane se emocionó, pero se congeló al enterarse que las audiciones se harían frente a todos los estudiantes del internado.

-No, tía, yo no puedo trabajar ahí, ¿Qué haría?

-Hoy vi un anuncio que decía que están buscando nuevas sirvientas.

¿Sirvientas? Sabía que el Internado tenía varias porque estaba llena de personas ricas y caprichosas, pero, ¿Ser ella una sirvienta? ¿Tener que usar un diminuto uniforme, un estúpido adorno para el cabello y hacer todas las tareas domésticas mientras los ricos vivían el sueño que ella nunca cumpliría? No, no gracias.

-No, yo puedo conseguir trabajo en una cafetería, o librería, o algo por el estilo…

-Penny Lane, en ese lugar pagan mucho dinero. Con un año trabajando ahí, podremos vivir contentas durante casi 10 años, y luego yo conseguiré un lindo trabajo, tú te casarás e irás a vivir con tu lindo esposo.

-¿Casarme? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido un novio! Bueno, no tenía intención, pero trabajaré ahí, como un agradecimiento por haberme cuidado, tía.

Al mes siguiente, llegó al lugar con el que tantas veces había soñado, peor que ahora le intimidada: El Instituto de Artes Sweet Amoris. Un guardia le dio un papel garabateado con la ubicación de la sala de estar de empleados. Al llegar, encontró ese gran lugar lleno de sirvientas y mayordomos: Como lo suponía, las chicas llevaban un vestido con una falda demasiada alta para su gusto y un típico adorno para el cabello. Genial.

-Bienvenida señorita Tyler, yo soy Marianne y soy la jefa de las sirvientas. Por favor, póngase su uniforme, que le asignaremos su habitación y empezará con los deberes que le vamos a dar.

Penny fue a los vestidores, que eran más grandes que la cocina y la sala de su casa. Se puso la diminuta falda que al menos era de un lindo color violeta y combinaba con su cabello, se amarró el delantal, se puso el adorno en el cabello y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo.

_Bien Penny, éste es un trabajo serio. Sé que tienes un carácter hiperactivo y alegre, pero trabajarás en un lugar donde encontrarás mucha gente a la que no le gustará ese carácter. Tendrás que aprender a adaptarte, y tendrás que ser tranquila. Así todo te irá bien._

Eso fue lo úlltimo que le dijo su tía, antes de dejarla en la puerta del internado.

_Bien, tengo que dejar este carácter tonto. Debo ser seria, tranquila, y no dejarme llevar. No puedo sonreír por cosas tontas, no puedo dar mi opinión, no puedo tener voz ni voto. Soy solo una sirvienta._

* * *

_**¡Bien, éste es el prólogo! Comenten si quieren que siga. Lo subí porque me atacó un momento de inspiración, y no puede dejarlo pasar. Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto no desesperen por los otros fics, me han llegado mensajes con amenazas de muerte D: Ya falta poco para que actualice más de "Una enredada historia de amor" y "Enamorada de un chico peculiar" Paciencia por favor. Mientras tanto, les subo este fic a ver si les gusta.**_

_**Por cierto: ¡Ya están las ganadoras de mi casting! Fue muy difícil, y no pude decidirme solo por una :´I Así que son 3 ganadoras: Wilfys, ******__****__Eliizaabeeth y Cake. Bell._

_**¡Pónganse en contacto conmigo! Muchas gracias a todas las participantes, en serio, si pudiera las elegiría a todas, en serio, gracias por participar, no pensé que habría tantas, las amo a todas.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. ¡A explorar! Encuentro con el amor

_**¡Hola! Antes de nada deben estar sorprendidas. Se preguntarán: ¡Esto es del diablo! Penny Lane ha actualizado el fic rápido. Pues es verdad. Me he emocionado mucho con este fic, y quise actualizar rápido. Hay unas aclaraciones al final, por favor léanlas.**  
_

_**Miles de gracias a Kathe Su por ayudarme a hacer el fic y gracias por tu participación, también le agradezco infinitamente a Valencia Isabella por prestarme a su sucrette Bella.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov.**_

* * *

-Y-ya estoy lista, s-señorita Marianne.- Penny se sentía incómoda; nunca había usado una falda tan corta, estaba acostumbrada a los pantalones, las camisetas largas y zapatillas; ahora usaba un pequeño vestido y unos tacones que, a pesar de ser no muy altos, eran nuevos para la peli violeta; nunca había usado unos.

-Puedes llamarme Marianne simplemente, no soy tan mayor.- Era verdad; no aparentaba más de 25 años, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos azules. Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, que calmó un poco a Penny Lane.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Caminaron por unos interminables pasillos hasta llegar a unos grandes edificios. Había tres; ellas se dirigieron al más pequeño.

Subieron las largas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo con 4 habitaciones. Entraron a una de ellas, la 305, y Penny quedó boquiabierta al ver tan espectacular lugar. Era simplemente… hermoso. Había una cama en cada extremo de la habitación; sus maletas estaban al lado de una de ellas. Las sábanas eran suaves, de seda. Había dos gigantescos armarios, una mesa grande y un baño hermoso. Pegado a la pared había un televisor gigante de pantalla plana, un estéreo y un reproductor de DVD. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

-Marianne, ¿Tengo una compañera?

-Sí, debe llegar ahora. Está preparando la cena para los estudiantes.

Sacó un celular de su bolsillo, habló rápidamente y colgó. En 5 minutos, una chica de negro cabello corto y rizado a la altura de los hombros y unos fríos ojos grises apareció. Su uniforme era igual al que llevaba Penny, pero en color gris.

-Hola, soy Bella.

-¡Encantada! Soy Penny. – La peli violeta sonrió totalmente; viviría con ella a partir de ahora, así que sería mejor llevarse bien con esa chica.

-Bella, puedes descansar de tus tareas hoy, necesito que le muestres todo el lugar a Penny.- Marianne guiñó un ojo y se fue. Apenas cerró la puerta, Bella se lanzó sobre su cama y sacó una PSP de su bolsillo. Empezó a jugar con ella, mientras Penny guardaba todo en el armario.

* * *

Por aquella ventana en el despacho directivo se encontraba una señorita. No tendría más de 17 años, y su motivo en aquel lugar pronto sería revelado. El director del internado, un hombre de mirada dura entrado en sus años cuarenta la miraba con horror, sus ojos al igual que los de la joven eran violetas, y se miraban de hito en hito, no queriendo perder terreno.

-Por última vez no.-Expulsó molesto golpeando el escritorio y levantándose- Nunca aprobaré lo que intentas hacer, Katherine.-la joven haría un puchero para luego responderle.

-Pero director, nadie aquí me conoce, este será mi primer año y por supuesto no diré ni una sola palabra, solo permite mi capricho.- lo abrazó, mirando al hombre con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Qué demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¡No tienes la necesidad de hacerlo! Si lo permito, una joven que en verdad necesite el trabajo se quedará sin nada. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?-Jaló con delicadeza sus cabellos exasperado, sabía que Katherine no se daría por vencida.

-Soy tu hija, ¡¿no puedes concederme ni siquiera un deseo?! -comenzó a gritar a punto de partir en un llanto de lo más fingido, pero al que su padre cedía con rapidez.

-Espera, calma Kathe.-se acercó con lentitud a la joven para abrazarla-Se hará un escándalo si descubren quien eres pero... no puedo negarte nada, mi niña.-Regresó a su escritorio, sacando varios papeles- Llévale esto a Marianne, la jefa de sirvientas. Ella te entregará un uniforme y te dirá a quién debes servir y que debes hacer.

-No pienso recibir órdenes de esa mujer, para algo eres el director. Imagina a tu hija siendo una empleada más, yo solo lo hago con un motivo: acercarme a Nathaniel.

-¿El mejor alumno de este internado? ¿Para qué?-Comenzó a respirar agitado, imaginándose lo peor. Su hija no era conocida por sus buenas notas, es más, había sido expulsada de su antiguo instituto por conductas inapropiadas dentro del plantel. –Solo… no lo eches a perder, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?- Katherine sonreía, para después dar media vuelta y salir por donde había venido. Se dirigía fuera del internado al que hace poco tiempo había ingresado, esperando que nadie la viera, para dirigirse en búsqueda de la jefa de sirvientas, entregarle la autorización de su padre y así convertirse en la Maid personal de Nathaniel, el rubio que tanto le gustaba.

-Señorita Ka- Marianne fue acallada por la mirada dirigida por la albina, que si fuera un puñal estaría muerta. La chica se limitó a extenderle aquel documento y sonrió.

-¿Esto lo envía el director?-Preguntó estupefacta al ver la autorización para que la única hija del director ungiera el trabajo de una sirvienta. Katherine se limitó a asentir

-En ese caso, le entregaré una lista con tareas domésticas, y luego de eso usted señorita servirá a Jade- sintió una gélida mirada posarse sobre ella.

-Debe estar equivocada, el director dijo que podría cuidar de Nathaniel así que no aceptaré ser la sirvienta de otro joven. –Completó, cruzándose de brazos. Marianne comenzaba a molestarse

-Si no hay de otra- se encogió de hombros, gritando el nombre de otra chica. "Melody" aquella muchacha con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, apareció, su aura era de bondad o eso parecía, con su uniforme celeste y blanco y un lazo rosa amarrado alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Sí, señorita Marianne?- Parecía que por todo aquella chica sonreía.

-Hubo un cambio en la organización de los empleados y en vez de servir al señor Nathaniel te harás cargo a partir de mañana de Jade.- Al fin la sonrisa de la joven se descompuso, mirando mal a la joven recién llegada, ninguna se conocía.

-P-pero habías dicho que podría estar con Nathaniel...-se sonrojó- Me refiero a ser su Sirvienta, no a otra cosa.

-Te entiendo querida, pero ese honor se reserva a mí- Katherine comenzaba a sonreír, imitándola.

-¿TÚ? pero ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes cómo debes tratarlo.-Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión estupefacta de su jefa

-Es una orden del director Mel, lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada más que obedecerla.-murmuró contrariada.

-Suerte para la próxima, querida.-La chica albina pasó junto a la castaña saltando y sonriendo con felicidad, ese había sido un buen plan para acercarse a su capricho, y no lo desaprovecharía.

Le entregaron su uniforme, uno con el mismo diseño que usaban todas las chicas, y su color era blanco y negro. Se lo puso, junto con unas medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, y dejó su largo cabello blanco suelto. Marianne la llevó a su habitación, la 306; nada fuera de lo normal, la cocina de su casa en Inglaterra era más grande que la habitación. Sus maletas ya habían sido llevadas por alguien; estaban junto a su cama. La cama al otro lado de la habitación tenía un uniforme de sirvienta igual al que Kathe tenía puesto. Se escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, su compañera de cuarto se estaba bañando. Katherine suspiró, tendría que compartir su espacio personal con una chica.

* * *

Después de casi una hora, Penny Lane acabó de guardar sus cosas.

Acomodó en su mesita de noche un celular que le dio Marianne para poder comunicarse con las demás sirvientas, su primer celular, y un pequeño recuadro con una foto de su fallecida madre.

-¡Bieeeeeeen! Terminé. Bella, ¿Me llevas a conocer el lugar?

-Sí, claro. Vamos.

De mala gana, la azabache guardó su PSP de nuevo en su bolsillo y salió con su nueva compañera, que de alguna manera, le inspiraba confianza.

Salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo, y llegaron a la sala de estar de los empleados.

-Bien… Penny Lane, ¿no? Aquí pasaremos la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estemos haciendo nuestras tareas.

En la sala de estar habían tres sofás pegados a cada pared, un televisor en una de las paredes.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?

-Ahora están preparando la cena para los estudiantes. Hoy han llegado todos, y será la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Siguieron caminando, y llegaron a una enorme casa mucho más grande que la casa de Penny. Había cerca de 40 personas cocinando y corriendo de un lado para otro.

Salieron del edificio de empleados y se encaminaron al de los estudiantes.

Había uno de hombres y uno de mujeres; al fondo, estaba un gigantesco instituto.

A Penny Lane se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "_Residencia de estudiantes e instituto de Artes Sweet Amoris" _Cuantas veces había soñado con entrar a ese lugar, vivir allí, y ahora estaba ahí, pero de una manera totalmente inesperada para ella; vestida de sirvienta. Miró hacia otro lado, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas dificultaban su visión. _Malditas deudas… Maldito pánico escénico…_

-Eh… ¿Penny Lane? ¿Estás bien? –La azabache la miraba preocupada.

-Llámame solo Penny. Sí, estoy bien.- Se limpió las lágrimas y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Desde que su padre la dejó, fue perdiendo cada vez más su carácter alegre e hiperactivo, ahora solo salía a flote de vez en cuando. –Sigamos.

Entraron al edificio de las chicas; pasaron por la sala de estar de los estudiantes, donde había chicas y chicos de su edad contando chistes, riendo, cantando, pintando, actuando. Penny avanzó más rápido, no quería ver eso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para no volver a llorar; y chocó con alguien, que la sostuvo de la cintura para no caer.

-¿Está bien, señorita?

-Eh…

No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con chicos; su escuela siempre fue solo de mujeres. Solo tenía experiencia por su padre, pero hace casi un año no lo veía. Se sonrojó mucho, pues el chico que la sostenía no era nada feo, al contrario; era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Su cabello era blanco con las puntas teñidas de negro, padecía heterocromía, igual que ella; un ojo era verde y el otro de un bello color miel. Era muy alto; le llevaba casi unos 30 centímetros.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿No puede hablar?- _¿Dónde demonios está Bella? ¡Siguió su camino! Ah… Qué lindo chico… ¿Es amor? Nah, no creo… pero su mirada me incomoda un poco, aunque yo también lo sigo mirando, ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¿QUÉ HAGO?_

La cabeza de Penny era un caos total. Mientras tanto, el albino solo la miraba confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba? No le contestaba, solo la miraba. Le pareció una hermosa muchacha; Su largo cabello violeta estaba atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos bicolores igual a los de él estaban abiertos de par en par, y tenía un gran rubor en sus mejillas. Adorable. Además de su vestido, con una falda demasiado corta para su gusto, pero que resaltaba las curvas de esa chica. Una adorable sirvienta. No quería deja de mirarla, tenía miedo de que desaparezca.

¡Hey, Lysandro! ¿Qué haces con una sirvienta? ¡Ven! – Un chico peli rojo que tampoco le pareció nada feo a Penny llamaba al lindo chico que tenía enfrente.

_Bien Penny, ¡oportunidad de escapar! _

Lysandro desvió la mirada de la peli violeta para ver a su mejor amigo y decirle que esperara, pero cuando volteó de nuevo, la chica se había ido. Miró hacia todos los lados, y vio que la chica corría torpemente hacia la puerta, dificultada por sus tacones. Se fue. Esperaba volver a ver a su dulce ángel.

Penny corrió por los pasillos de esa residencia, sin saber dónde demonios estaba ni a dónde ir.

Bella había desaparecido; simplemente se fue sin ella. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta gigante. Entró, y vio otra cocina, igual a la que había en el edificio de empleados.

Caminó entre las sirvientas que le añadían los últimos toques a los miles de platos que había.

-Oye, ¡chica! ¿Qué haces caminando tranquilamente? ¡Es el banquete de bienvenida! Rápido, ya que no estás haciendo nada, lleva estos platos que ya están listos.

El hombre que parecía ser el jefe de la cocina le dio dos bandejas a Penny con cerca de 5 platos en cada uno. Se unió a una fila de sirvientas que como ella, llevaban varias bandejas. Caminaron en fila, hasta llegar a un lugar gigantesco: El comedor. Todo era lujoso en ese lugar. Había varias mesas alrededor de todo el lugar, los estudiantes ya estaban sentados. No sabía a dónde ir, y las sirvientas empezaron a repartirse por todo el lugar, poniendo los platos frente a los estudiantes. Penny aguantó valientemente los tacos y logró no hacer caer nada. Fue hacia la mesa más cercana y empezó a servir los platos. Y lo vio de nuevo; el chico del que inconscientemente se había enamorado a primera vista.

Él también quedó mirándola; había vuelto a ver a ese lindo ángel de cabello violeta. Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo, y ella abandonó el comedor. De nuevo la había dejado ir. La próxima vez que la vea, no sucederá.

Luego de casi una hora después, Penny y las demás sirvientas lograron repartir todo. Exhausta, la peli violeta se apoyó en una pared, y su teléfono sonó. Era Bella.

-¿Hola?

-¡Penny Lane! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Bueno, te fuiste y… ¡Ah! Estoy junto al comedor de estudiantes.

-No quiero saber cómo demonios llegaste allí. Espérame, no te vayas a mover. Voy para allá.

-¡Sí!

Colgó el teléfono. La azabache suspiró.

* * *

Mientras pensaba en el nivel del videojuego que debía pasar, perdió de vista a Penny, y se dio cuenta cuando ya había salido del edificio. Volvió a entrar, y vio estudiantes por todos lados. Ya había acabado la cena. Vio a un azabache con la PSP vita, que ella se moría por tener.

-Armin, hay una sirvienta mirándote.

El azabache volteó por la advertencia de su gemelo, y vio una hermosa chica con uniforme que miraba con ilusión su PSP vita. Se le acercó, y la miró fascinado.

-Tú… pareces una sirvienta de un eroge. ¡Qué linda! Hola, soy Armin.

Tomó a la ojigris de los hombros con una resplandeciente cara, y ella se sonrojó.

-Eh…

Obviamente conocía los eroges. Su hermano los jugaba, y ella lo había visto una o dos veces. Y era verdad, parecía una sirvienta de esos juegos sexuales.

-Me llamo Bella. Permiso.

-Oh, espera. ¿Mirabas mi PSP Vita, no?- Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, y lo balanceó frente a la azabache, que miró la consola con fascinación.

-N-no realmente…

-Sé que sí. Toma, te la regalo.

-¿En serio?

El ojiazul puso la PSP sobre las manos de la sorprendida sirvienta. Sacudió su cabello y sonrió.

-¡Que linda Maid! Adiós, nos vemos pronto.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se fue. Guardó la consola en su bolsillo, y una sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en su rostro.

_Cabello violeta… Cabello violeta… Oh, ahí está._

Encontró a la problemática chica, que estaba hablando con un chico albino. ¿Quién era ese?

Lysandro quería volver a ver a esa linda chica. Terminó rápidamente de cenar, y salió del comedor, dispuesto a buscarla, sin embargo no fue necesario.

La sirvienta estaba apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella y le sacudió un poco los hombros. Abrió poco a poco sus grandes ojos, y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

_Mierda, me quedé dormida… ¡Qué vergüenza! De nuevo este chico me está mirando. ¿Qué le digo? Acabo de llegar, ¡no tengo idea de cómo comportarme! ¿Debería decirle "Alteza"? No. ¿"Señor"? ¿"Majestad"? ¿"Amo"? Mejor me voy._

-Espera. No te vayas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…- _¿Qué me pasa? No me salen las palabras…_

-Me llamo Lysandro. Por favor, dime quien eres, bella dama.

Las palabras del albino solo lograban sonrojar más a Penny Lane, que no le podía responder.

-Y-Yo…

-Ah, aquí estás.

Bella apareció a su lado, indiferente. Hizo una reverencia, que Penny imitó torpemente, lo que hizo sonreír a Lysandro. Bella la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera del edifico, dejando al albino decepcionado por no saber el nombre de esa bella mujer. Pero ya lo averiguaría.

* * *

Katherine se recostaba sobre aquella pequeña e incómoda cama, no era nada parecido a la que pudo ser su habitación de estudiante. Contra su deseo en su aparentar debería compartir habitación con una joven de nombre desconocido, algo que nunca hubiera permitido pero su objetivo debería cumplirse. Nathaniel sería suyo y de nadie más, lograría que él se enamorara de ella y le prestara atención. Un par de golpes en la puerta la alertaron. Vestía ya aquel uniforme de sirvienta tan característico. No le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, estaba segura que su apariencia no podría mejorar más. Podrían llamarla egocéntrica y no lo negaría, siempre la primera impresión era la importante y según sabia aquel joven rubio era demasiado formal y educado, así que como su sirvienta personal no podría desmerecer.

-Katherine, debes ayudar a hacer la cena para los estudiantes.-avisó entrando aquella castaña de nombre Melody, comenzaba a molestarla. La ojivioleta dio un salto para ponerse de pie, arreglar su corta falda y sonreír burlona ante la apariencia de la chica frente a ella y hablar con lentitud.

-Querida, un consejo, quita ese ridículo moño de tu cuello, se supone que tu apariencia debe ser provocativa y no tan sosa.- Salió aun riendo por la puerta, estaba segura que pronto obtendría una enemiga, pero saber que a esa mujer le gustaba el rubio la hacía hervir de celos; nunca se lo dejaría fácil, a menos que se aburriera. Camino a paso pesado hacia la gran cocina, mirando por la pequeña ventana circular puesta en la puerta sonrió, más chicas caminando de aquí para allá, visiblemente incómodas ante la altura de sus tacones y preparando alimentos con cara de pocos amigos. Entró sobresaltando a más de una y consiguiendo más de una mirada molesta sobre ella por su tardanza, se aproximó a Marianne.

-Así que me buscabas.-preguntó con sorna y jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, la mujer suspiró.

-Debes ayudar a preparar la cena.-no se esperó la carcajada proveniente de la peli plata.

-Marianne, creo que te equivocas de chica.-señaló con disimulo a las jóvenes.-Yo no soy como ellas, no tengo necesidad de hacer esa clase de trabajo.-suspiró.-por algo soy hija del director, imagina que diría mi padre si le comento que me has obligado a trabajar.-la miró con malicia.-Solo finjo ser una del montón para acercarme a Nathaniel, nada más, te recomiendo no volver a pedirme algo como eso.-se sentó en una silla, cruzando las piernas y mirando con burla a las jóvenes mientras trabajaban. Marianne no podía hacer nada, el director no aprobaría que su hija, su única hija, fuese tratada como las demás. Debía ceder ante el capricho de la joven que al fin estaba segura solo aparentaba.

La campana anunciando la llegada de los alumnos sonó, aquellos platillos para su bienvenida estaban listos pidió a cada joven que formara una fila, anteriormente ya les había informado en qué lugar estaría sentado su objetivo, no podría haber error alguno porque eso mancharía el nombre de aquel conservatorio. Katherine tomo una de las tantas bandejas cubiertas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron miro a todos aquellos chicos sentados a sus anchas, esperando un servicio perfecto. Ella misma podría estar ahí en la mesa principal, dando a conocer su verdadera identidad teniendo los más altos privilegios, en lugar de eso llegaba al lado del rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja colocando sobre la mesa aquella bandeja haciendo una reverencia para luego quitar la tapa. Nathaniel parecía nervioso, había esperado tener de nuevo como a Melody, pero se sorprendió al ver a una joven diferente que nunca había visto antes, no sabía bien cómo describirla; era bonita, sus ojos violetas lo hacían sentir querido, había un brillo especial en ellos y su cabello plateado caía en cascada hasta su cintura para finalizar en rulos.

-Soy Katherine Camilleri, seré su sirvienta así que disfrute la cena My lord.-sonrió de nuevo, parándose al lado del joven, esperando una sola orden para cumplirla de inmediato. Cohibido sería el sentir que Nathaniel experimentaba; nunca antes había sentido esa incomodidad pero con aquella muchacha era distinto, él, como uno de los mejores estudiantes se encontraba en la mesa principal a un lado del director y debía aparentar calma. Mientras a su lado el director hacía unas leves señas a la muchacha vestida de sirvienta, le molestaba que su hija se vistiera así y más que le sirviera a alguien cuando ella merecía ser atendida, solo observaba el lenguaje corporal de la joven al mirar a Nathaniel. Estaba seguro que pronto su capricho por acercarse a ese muchacho desaparecería y al fin podría dejar de aparentar. El lugar a su lado izquierdo estaba vacío, era donde Katherine debía estar sentada. Nadie decía una sola palabra, nadie preguntaba el porqué de la ausencia de la hija del director en aquella cena.

1 hora más tarde todo había terminado, las palabras de bienvenida por parte del director dieron por finalizada la cena. Levantó con cuidado aquella vajilla frente a Nathaniel, ella se balanceaba de un lado a otro, era sin duda difícil mantener la imagen de una sirvienta perfecta cuando nunca había hecho algo similar, solo esperaba sentada a que las cosas llegaran. Un paso en falso hizo que estuviera a punto de caer, pero una mano la estabilizó arrebatándole la bandeja, se giró para dar las gracias a aquella persona pero más sorprendida quedo al ver que se trataba de Nathaniel su "amo"

-Gracias My lord.-Respondió en seguida, bajando la mirada. Escuchó un suspiro de parte del joven y la bandeja siendo colocada de nuevo en la mesa.

-Por favor llámame Nathaniel.-Él tomo su mentón, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. Katherine se sonrojó enseguida.

-Está bien, Nathaniel.-susurró demasiado bajo, pero siendo escuchada por el chico, que sonrió en respuesta.

-Le agradezco Katherine por el excelente servicio de esta noche, no recuerdo la última vez que sentí aquella calidez procedente de los ojos de una mujer.-Camilleri no podría estar más sonrojada, intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no salían, su razonamiento era nulo. Tras la puerta Melody observaba al joven del que estaba enamorada salvando a aquella chica de aquel líquido que había tirado con el propósito de verla caer ante todos los presentes, nunca conto con la aparición de su príncipe y menos con aquella charla tan amena que parecían tener. La mirada ámbar del chico era algo que nunca había sido dedicada para ella, siempre había parecido como si la quisiera lo más lejos posible. Ella trabajaba en la mansión de ese bello rubio, y al saber que iría a vivir a tal internado rogó que le dieran un trabajo, como su sirviente personal, y no permitiría que esa muchachita se lo quitara, por algo había servido a Nathaniel desde que lo conoció por primera vez.

La chica de cabello como la plata y el muchacho rubio caminaban juntos, él se había ofrecido a ayudarla y acompañarla para evitar un accidente, cargaba aquella bandeja admirándola de reojo, le gustaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, había un balance perfecto en su rostro, su piel como la porcelana, aquellos labios sonrosados que insistían a ser besados, una nariz pequeña y recta, finalizando en unos grandes ojos violetas. Le gustaba la muchacha físicamente, se le hacía irresistible verla vestida con una falda tan corta y aquel corsé definiendo sus curvas y resaltando sus pechos, quería conocerla y tener su compañía, era la primera chica que lo cautivaba solo con unas palabras.

* * *

El teléfono especial que todas las sirvientas tenían sonó; era un mensaje de Marianne.

_Chicas, reúnanse en la sala de estar, por favor._

_Tenemos que darles unas indicaciones._

* * *

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo Uno. Deben estar aun más sorprendidas, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¡4.201 palabras! Para mí es bastante xd_**

**_Por cierto, aquí les dejo algunas aclaraciones:_**

**_El uniforme de las sirvientas es como el de Misaki, de Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! Y varían en colores._**

**_Pueden imaginar el internado algo así como el Instituto Ouran, de Ouran HighSchool Host Club._**

**_No me agrada Melody, así que siempre será algo así como la antagonista :I_**

**_Creo que nada más por decir, nos vemos pronto._**

**_Si tienen alguna felicitación, amenaza de muerte, tomatazo, recomendación, o algo, dejen su lindo review que me inspira a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Una amiga quiere que le cree una página de Facebook a Penny Lane, pero no estoy segura xd_**

**_¡Bueno, adiós!_**


	3. Conozcamos las reglas del internado

_**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. En este se dan todas las aclaraciones principales.**_

_**Miles de gracias a Katherine Su por su ayuda al escribir, a Valencia Isabella por prestarme a su Sucrette Bella, y a todas ustedes por leer 3**_

_**¡Por cierto! Una amiga me creó una página para Penny Lane. Si quieren rolear con ella, darme ideas sobre fics o simplemente preguntar algo, pueden buscarme. Simplemente es Penny Lane, o pueden buscar el enlace: /PennyLanelalala.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov. Las personalidades de Penny Lane Tyler y Yuki Black son creadas por mí. Sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

-¿Un aviso importante? ¿Qué querrá? –Penny Lane y Bella caminaban por los pasillos de la residencia de sirvientes hacia la sala de estar.

-Seguro les quiere dar las indicaciones a las nuevas. Ya sabes, han entrado casi 10.

-¿Cuántas sirvientas hay en total?

-Cerca de 150, sin contar a los mayordomos, cocineros y personal de limpieza y jardinería.

-¡Cuánto personal!  
-¿Y qué esperabas? Aquí estudian solo personas que nadan en dinero. Están acostumbrados a no hacer nada, y hay muy pocas personas que entraron con la beca que otorga el instituto. Ya sabes, con el casting que hacen en todo el mundo.

-Ah, es cierto. Parece que sabes bastante sobre esto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí, Bella?

-Casi 2 años.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? ¿Nunca quisiste estudiar en el internado?

-Es demasiado pronto para contártelo, Penny. Solo te diré que tengo 17, y no, nunca me llamó la atención estudiar aquí, me da igual.

-Bueno…

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo entre las sirvientas mientras llegaban a la sala de estar. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron el lugar lleno, las sirvientas estaban conversando entre ellas, otras escuchando música y viendo televisión mientras esperaban que lleguen todas y Marianne diera las indicaciones a las nuevas. Penny y Bella tomaron asiento, y vieron que una joven de cabello plateado le gritaba a Marianne. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Había sido una agradable sorpresa para Katherine convivir al fin un poco con Nathaniel, teniendo ya la primera impresión de que aquel joven; era un perfecto príncipe. Aquella mirada que la derretía y esa sonrisa que la obligaba a sonreír y ser feliz sin razón aparente, Nathaniel el sueño de su pensamiento, suspiró. Sin duda la mejor elección en su corta vida.

Las sorpresas estuvieron demasiado vigentes aquella noche, donde luego de ser acompañada por aquel rubio se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras sentía que alguien la vigilaba. Regresaba a su habitación para al fin quitarse aquel uniforme que la convertía en una más del montón, aunque aquella mirada proporcionada por Nathaniel la hacía sentir única.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, a continuación se sacó el vestido de un tirón y lo lanzó a la cama, quedando solo en ropa interior. Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió, revelando a una chica de corto cabello azul claro y ojos rojos abiertos de par en par al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven.

-¡¿Tú quién demonios eres pervertida?!- Gritó Kathe visiblemente molesta intentando cubrir su cuerpo de aquella visita nada grata, la chica de claro cabello parecía estar igual o más roja que la misma Katherine.

-S-Soy tu compañera de habitación...-dicho esto la joven peli azul le dio la espalda, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Katherine comenzaba a molestarse, ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado a llamar a la puerta a esa muchacha? ¿Y si en realidad era una fetichista y le gustaba ver mujeres desnudas o a medio vestir? No creía soportar aquel tipo de compañera, sentirse observada y tener que cuidar hasta el momento en que se vestía.

-Dime niñita, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-Miró de reojo como apretaba con fuerza sus puños y negaba. -Deberías aprender un poco de modales.-Dicho esto caminó hacia el baño cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Como era de esperarse, había comenzado aquella relación con el pie izquierdo, pero ¿Qué podría esperar de una chica que trabajaba como sirvienta y no precisamente con gusto?

Minutos después, luego de una refrescante ducha se dignó al fin a salir, tendría una charla con aquella chica dejándole claro una que otra cosa, más sus planes se vieron destruidos al notar que la chica yacía sobre su cama aparentemente dormida. El pequeño teléfono de Katherine sonó, con un mensaje de Marianne. Quería que se reunieran en la sala de estar por unas "indicaciones" que les quería dar. Miró a su compañera que dormía profundamente, más no se molestó en siquiera moverla, saliendo de la habitación con su pijama, no quería volver a ponerse el uniforme.

Al llegar a la sala de estar encontró a todas aquellas simples chicas que tenían la desgracia de trabajar ahí, algunas con su ropa de dormir y otras con su uniforme de sirvienta.

Encontró a Marianne tratando de organizar a las chicas que entraban a la habitación, Katherine se le acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro pues tenía la oportunidad perfecta de reportar a la otra chica.

-Buenas noches Marianne.-saludó cordialmente.

-Señorita Katherine, gracias por venir, creí que no se tomaría la molestia de asistir.-amonestó la mujer aparentando leer algunos documentos en sus manos.

-Ya que soy nueva supuse que escucharía unos momentos lo que usted quiere decir, además quiero reportar a esa chica que se supone es mi compañera. -Marianne rodó los ojos. exasperada.

-¿Y porque será?-resopló.

-Verás, después de la cena yo regrese a mi habitación dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa y dormir, pero mientras me cambiaba y sin siquiera tocar esa chica entro a la habitación. ¡No puedes permitir esa clase de conductas en el plantel! Según yo, es una pervertida, mira que hacer esa clase de cosas.-

Marianne estuvo a punto de reír ante las acusaciones de aquella chica.-Katherine, deberás acostumbrarte. No todas las chicas fueron a un internado para aprender la forma correcta de comportarse, las jóvenes que trabajan aquí son de bajos recursos, no podían permitirse la educación que tú, como hija del director ostentas.

Aquella joven de cabello plata y ojos violetas la fulminó, una amenaza implícita ardía en sus ojos.-Pero como es un caso especial, le daré un recordatorio sobre las reglas a cumplir.-Kathe sonreía.

* * *

-Oye, Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Penny Lane y Bella observaban la conversación de la peli plata con Marianne.

-Me dijeron que ella es la hija del director, y solo vino a trabajar aquí para acercarse a uno de los estudiantes. Solo es una niña consentida más.

-Vaya… Pero no es bueno juzgar a alguien solo por lo que dicen, ¿No crees? Puede que en realidad tenga algún motivo oculto. Creo que iré a hablarle.

La peli violeta fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde la joven de ojos violeta sonreía victoriosa.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Penny Lane. Soy nueva en este lugar, espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿Sí? –Penny le extendió la mano a la albina con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y ésta quién será?" murmuro para sí, antes de extender su mano, mientras miraba a una joven peli violeta con un ojo verde y otro azul. -Mi nombre es Katherine, un placer conocerte Penny Lane.- dio un paso atrás queriendo salir de ahí.

-¿Es verdad que eres la hija del director? -La pregunta la sorprendió; no había manera de odiar a aquella chica, tenía una expresión tan inocente. Kathe se sintió aturdida, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?.

Soltó una leve tosecilla nerviosa, cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo.

¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Mantuvo por un rato una expresión neutral.

-Bueno, es lo que dicen, viendo la manera en que tratas a Marianne.-susurró la peli violeta.-Pero me intriga, ¿Qué hace aquí una chica que tiene todos los privilegios? ¿Porque convertirte en una sirvienta? Cuando podrías ser a la que sirvan ¿A qué se debe abandonar el lugar en la mesa principal y refugiarte en los quehaceres domésticos?

-Escucha, Penny Lane. Odio, detesto que me cuestionen.-Aquellos ojos violetas se transformaron en un frio glacial y una amenaza implícita, la peli violeta se estremeció.

-Yo no quería molestarte...-Tragó en seco; tenía una primera impresión de parte de la albina, era una chica de cuidado, podría tanto ser dulce como un demonio en tan solo un pestañear.

-No te disculpes, me molesta que lo hagan.-suspiró.- Además, eres la primera que ha tenido, como llamarlo, "el valor o estupidez" para preguntarme mi lazo con el director, eso lo respeto.- tomó asiento señalado la silla frente a ella, Penny Lane miro indecisa.-Vamos, no te haré daño ¿Quieres saber porque hago esto? No, así que toma asiento que odio conversar parada.

-Gracias…-aun titubeando realizo la acción.

-¿Qué te parece un café?-le sonrió con calidez, ella asintió expectante, ¿sería acaso que Katherine se levantaría para prepararlos?-Tú, Dorothy, Melanie o como te llames.-le habló a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, a Penny Lane le daba la impresión que no era la primera vez que ambas se encontraban, puesto que aquella chica solo le dio la espalda y Katherine suspiró.-¡Marianne!-exclamó llamando a la mujer, esta parecía contener sus ganas de explotar.

-Dígame señorita Katherine.- sonreía con el esfuerzo de mantener la calma.

-Dile a esa Melanie o como quiera que se llame me traiga un café y otro para mi nueva amiga Penny Lane.-acarició el nombre, tomando la mano de la chica con malicia.-pero es para hoy.-completó.

Marianne se acercó a la sirvienta del lazo en el cuello hablando con ella en susurros y por el lenguaje corporal parecía suplicar su condescendencia.

-Bien Penny Lane, pienso ser sincera contigo, por lo que te pido nada de lo que diga en estos momentos salga de nosotras.- apoyó ambas manos en la mesa inclinándose.-respecto a los rumores sí son verdad, soy la única hija del director…

Y entonces porque…-la interrumpió, Katherine suspiraba exasperada.

-Si quieres escuchar la verdad no me interrumpas, preguntas al finalizar mi relato.-esperó el asentimiento por parte de la peli violeta, sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad ante aquel secreto que guardaba la joven.

Antes de iniciar el relato de su odisea la interrupción llegó en forma de una muchacha castaña con un par de cafés situados en una bandeja.

Aquí tiene señorita Katherine.-se escuchó el leve crujido de su mandíbula al ser apretada.-y Penny Lane.-plantó las dos tazas sobre la mesa, ambas soltaban un leve vapor. –Servirle a sirvientas… es ridículo.- Susurró mal humorada.

-Melanie se dice: aquí tiene señorita Penny Lane, no lo olvides. -Soltó una carcajada haciendo señas para que aquella mujer se retirara, ésta caminó dando fuertes pasos sobre el linóleo resonando sus tacones por todo el salón.

-Parece que disfrutas torturándola…-susurró Penny para luego tomar un sorbo del café.-además, que yo sepa su nombre es Melody, no Melanie.-Katherine no le hizo el menor caso ante la exclamación del nombre.

-No lo negaré, es mi única diversión por ahora.-enfatizó la última palabra, ¿qué planeaba hacer después?-En todo caso se lo tiene merecido, obstruyo mi camino solo le enseño a mantener su lugar simple, ¿no te parece?-Empujó con su mano aquella taza apartándola de sí, dejándola al centro de la mesa.

-¿No piensas tomarlo?-Katherine negó con lentitud.

-Después de nuestros anteriores percances no me sorprendería que le hubiera echado algo, por lo mismo tengo un plan para saber si ella en verdad intentó jugármela o no.

Penny Lane la miro asombrada, ¿Acaso solo tenía planes maquiavélicos? se preguntó un tanto asustada, pero aun así la curiosidad la impulsaba a observar el desenlace de todo aquello.

Katherine tomó aquella taza entre sus manos levantándose para aproximarse a Marianne, ésta se sobresaltó al deparar en su presencia. Acto seguido Katherine le entregó la taza intacta de café humeante, Marianne sonrío al parecer con agradecimiento, tomándola entre sus manos y mientras Katherine se alejaba comenzó a beberla.

-Cualquier cosa que Melanie haya echado en mi bebida mañana a más tardar sabremos que fue.-bostezó.-Antes de irme debo terminar la historia.-comenzó.- La razón para convertirme en una sirvienta era para acercarme al mejor alumno de este conservatorio, Nathaniel. –Penny la miraba confundida. ¿Quién era Nathaniel?- Te preguntarás por qué.

Recuerdo que mi padre hablaba sobre lo complacido que estaba de tener a semejante magnificencia en su instituto, nunca estuvo tan orgulloso de nadie, ni siquiera de mí. No negaré que al inicio tenía cierta envidia de aquel joven, pero todo cambió hace dos años cuando vine a visitar a mi padre en las vacaciones de navidad y claro, confirmar mi asistencia en este año.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

La nieve caía en interminables copos de blanco color cubriendo todo de un frío invernal, los árboles comenzaban a ser decorados por alumnos pertenecientes a ese lugar, desde un auto negro Katherine observaba embelesada dicho paisaje, era todo lo contrario a su lugar de residencia donde la nieve nunca llegaba.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.-El chofer abrió la puerta trasera y Katherine salió del automóvil en dirección a la puerta delantera de aquel instituto, con el único objetivo de quejarse por la falta de responsabilidad proveniente de su progenitor.

Ninguna persona parecía prestarle atención, es más, algunas chicas pasaban a su lado riéndose en su cara, le molestaba tal actitud ¿Acaso era su culpa parecer aun una niña? ¿Parecer una tabla por delante sin una forma de mujer?

Tocó una vez la puerta del despacho principal para después entrar sin esperar autorización, de todos modos su padre debía ya saber que se trataba de ella, su aviso era un golpe único en la puerta.

Más lo que se encontró ahí en lugar de su padre fue una cabellera rubia, la persona en el despacho estaba sentada al lado de la silla del director.

Este se giró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sus miradas se conectaron, él tenía ojos ámbar con una expresión cálida.

¿Tú quién eres?-Preguntaron al unísono, ambos rieron.

-Soy la hija del director.-se limitó a responder cruzándose de brazos dando pasos en dirección al rubio, éste se sonrojó.

-Mi nombre es Nathaniel. No sabía que el director tuviera una hija.-Respondió confuso, aun mirando a lo que el clasificaba como una niña; era bastante baja, su cabello plateado recogido en dos coletas y unos anteojos cuadrados escondiendo sus ojos.

-Así que tú eres el chico del que tanto habla papá…- se acercó a él y Nathaniel se sorprendió: Si bien sabía que el director le tenía cierto aprecio, nunca creyó que eso se extendiera fuera del recinto.

-Es una sorpresa enterarme, él debe estar igual de orgulloso de ti.-miró la mueca que la niña le regalaba, ésta al querer acercarse tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, tirando los anteojos.

-¡Auch!-exclamó adolorida, Nathaniel la socorrió ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te has lastimado?-preguntó, ella negó. Al levantar las gafas notó que estas estaba estropeadas.-Lástima, te has quedado sin lentes.-sonrió, más ella frunció el ceño preocupada. Pero Nathaniel acaricio su mejilla; le recordaba a Ámber cuando era una pequeña e indefensa niña.-No te preocupes, eres más bonita sin ellos, sin duda me casaría contigo.-besó su mejilla y Katherine río avergonzada.

_**FIN FLASHBACK~**_

-Y desde ese momento comencé a cambiar: Cambié mis lentes por unos de contacto y no hace más de 1 mes me operé la vista para no tener que usarlos, y a eso se debe mi visita a este conservatorio, quiero que Nathaniel me reconozca y no pienso que cumpla lo que dijo pero si ser su novia o algo por el estilo, muy infantil mi historia pero me enamoré de él por un accidente.-Katherine cubrió sus mejillas que ardían con un color carmín.

-Te juzgué mal… Katherine, quién lo diría, has estado buscando a tu príncipe… ¡Esto es romántico!-Penny comenzó a aplaudir.- No te preocupes que todo lo que me has dicho lo mantendré enterrado, antes me matan a que diga algo. Qué linda historia…

-Fue una buena elección confiar en ti, Penny Lane.-sonrió con sinceridad.- Me parece que seremos buenas amigas, ¿qué dices?

-¡Claro que me gustaría!-Ambas sonrieron.

-Me pregunto, ¿Y tú porque estás aquí? -Penny Lane la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ya se hace tarde y mañana debemos despertar temprano.-se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta.-Algún día me dirás.

-Oh, pero Marianne quiere darnos indicaciones… - Penny Lane señaló a la jefa, que estaba terminando de organizar a las sirvientas, que al fin se estaban calmando.

-Oh, cierto, Supongo que me quedaré unos minutos a ver lo que quiere.- Katherine volvió a tomar asiento junto a la peli violeta, que llamó a Bella. Se sentaron las 3 juntas, y cuando las sirvientas lograron quedarse calladas, Marianne les repartió unas hojas y empezó a hablar.

El papel que Penny observó con curiosidad decía:

_**REGLAMIENTO INTERNO DE SIRVIENTAS**_

_**Instituto de Arte Sweet Amoris**_

_**REGLAS PRINCIPALES DE LAS SIRVIENTAS.**_

_**1. Todas las sirvientas tienen un estricto horario. Hora de ir a dormir: 11:00 pm. Hora de levantarse: 5:00 am.**_

-Hay algunas pequeñas excepciones- Dijo Marianne- En los que irán a dormir más tarde, como las fiestas, o como hoy, que les explico las reglas.

_**2. Los estudiantes son personas ricas, hijos de personas realmente importantes. Por lo tanto hay que tratarlos con respeto. Ellos se encuentran muy ocupados, por lo que cada estudiante hombre tiene su sirvienta y las mujeres su mayordomo asignado.**_

-Las sirvientas nuevas serán mañana asignadas a sus alumnos a cargo.

-Esto es aburrido.-Katherine se puso de pie, se despidió de Penny Lane y salió caminando tranquilamente del aula ante las miradas de las demás sirvientas y Marianne, que trató de ignorarla y siguió hablando.

_**3. El director del instituto le da oportunidad a las sirvientas de ingresar a las clases. Por eso todos los años se organiza un casting entre nosotras para ver quienes tiene alguna cualidad especial, a las elegidas se les dará una beca completa y podrá estudiar aquí.**_

Una descarga recorrió todo el cuerpo de Penny Lane. ¿Eso significaba que ella aún tenía una oportunidad para estudiar ahí?

_**4. Los domingos hay días libres. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Además, tienen acceso libre a todo este internado, excepto al instituto principal. **_

-Ya que estamos en París, ustedes son libres de salir del internado todo el día para conocer lo que quieran. –Añadió Marianne con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió, revelando a una chica de ojos rojos y su corto cabello azul claro despeinado.

-¡Señorita Yuki! ¿No vio el mensaje que le mandé a su celular?

-Lo…lo siento señorita Marianne. Me quedé dormida…

-¿Y su compañera de habitación no le dijo nada?

La peli azul recordó el no tan grato encuentro con su compañera. ¡Obviamente no le diría nada! ¡Pensaba que era una pervertida! Pero no quería meterla en problemas.

-Ella… No fue a la habitación en ningún momento, así que no sabía que yo estaba allí.

-Ya veo… Espero que sea la última vez que pase esto.- Yuki tomó asiento junto a Bella y leyó el papel de las reglas.

_**5. Las clases en el instituto empiezan en Marzo. Ahora que estamos en Enero los estudiantes recién han llegado, así que estarán haciendo cosas sin sentido. Por eso las sirvientas personales estarán más ocupadas cuidando a sus estudiantes asignados. **_

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Ya se pueden retirar, chicas. Solo quédense las chicas de nuevo ingreso.

El lugar se fue vaciando, hasta que quedaron cerca de 10 chicas.

-Bueno, chicas, bienvenidas oficialmente al Internado. Ahora, les asignaré a sus estudiantes.

Caminó delante de las chicas y les dio un pequeño papel con el nombre, apellido y número de cuarto de los estudiantes que les habían sido asignados.

Penny Lane leyó su papel: _Lysandro Ainsworth, cuarto 405._

Yuki hizo lo mismo: _Leigh Ainsworth, cuarto 509._

A pesar de no ser nueva, a Bella le dieron también un papel, pues su anterior estudiante asignado ya estaba graduado. _Armin Kinney, habitación 104._

El corazón de Penny dio un vuelco. ¿Lysandro? ¿No era el nombre del chico que se había encontrado antes? Sinceramente, esperaba que no.

-Pueden retirarse a dormir, señoritas. Para mañana en la mañana las quiero levantadas y listas para que vayan a conocer a sus estudiantes.

Se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, donde se fueron a dormir, preparándose para el día siguiente.

* * *

_**¡Hemos acabado el segundo capítulo! Ya me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlos más largos, espero que les agrade. La verdad tuve que acortarlo, porque tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos dentro de poco con el tercer capítulo.**_

_**¿Preguntas, Tomatazos, abrazos, felicitaciones, críticas? Dejen un review :´)**_

_**No olviden buscarme en Facebook ( /PennyLanelalala )**_

_**Las quiero c:**_


End file.
